Forever We'll be You and Me
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: Sasuke is tired of the way the village treats Naruto so he decides to take Naruto with him as he leaves to join Orochimaru. Couldn't really come up with a better summary, but I couldn't get the ideas out of my head. I don't own the song cuz We The Kings does. Rating just to be safe *Boy/Boy relationship* DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Sakura bashing if you squint
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to Pandora when Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings came on and I thought of two stories for Naruto. They both will be oneshots but in this story. This chapter will be the first story and the second story will be my second idea. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto **

Chapter 1

_I'm done with this stupid village and how they treat Naruto _Sasuke thought. _If only they knew how strong Naruto really is behind the mask he uses. NO! What am I thinking, they would only use him? Naruto is mine and only mine. _

Sasuke was right, Naruto had been learning from the Kyuubi since he was 5 to have his revenge on the villagers that tormented him. At age 7 Naruto ran into Sasuke after the Uchiha massacre when Sarutobi was taking him home from the hospital.

(Flash Back)

"Naruto take Sasuke to your apartment and have some fun, I have a meeting to get to, and I know you don't have any friends your age." "Sure old man we can have all sorts of fun together" Naruto said with an excited grin on his face.

Sasuke just followed along listening to Naruto list all of the games they would play now that he had someone to play with. Sasuke noticed all the glares and whispers of "_That demon brat" and "Why doesn't he just die" _among the civilian villagers and some of the older ninjas.

Naruto just kept smiling like he couldn't hear them at all, but if you looked close enough you could see the flashes of hate in Naruto's eyes. When they got into the apartment Naruto's sunny smile turned into a mask of indifference.

"Listen well because I'm only going to say this once, ** ' .FRIENDS.** You'll only get in my way of training. If the Hokage asks, we are the best of friends and have tons of fun every day. So **DON'T GET IN MY WAY. GOT IT."**

Sasuke looked shocked at first, but nodded anyway as he took in the change of Naruto's personality. His hair seemed less spiked; his eyes were a darker, colder blue, and his whisker marks looked more demonic.

(End Flash Back)

Over the 6 years they knew each other they only grew closer. Sasuke asked for help getting revenge for his clan after learning Naruto held the Kyuubi inside of him ad Naruto asked for Sasuke to never leave him.

Eventually they admitted having feelings for each other when they were 11, but kept their relationship secret from the rest of the village. When Orochimaru offered Sasuke power Naruto was the first person he told.

They had a fight on the roof of the hospital that day, it was the first physical fight they ever had that was real and not for appearances. Naruto believed that Sasuke was going to break the promise he made of never leaving him.

(That Night)

Sasuke Jumped from roof to roof in the shadows to get to Naruto's apartment without being seen. He reached the window and knocked quietly to wake Naruto up."What are you doing here teme" Naruto asked using their fake pet names.

"I'm leaving tonight kit" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear as he leaned in closer "and I want you to come with me." Naruto shoved Sasuke making him crash into the radio, turning it on.

_**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.  
**_**  
**_**Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight.**_****

_**Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh Ay Ohhh  
Here's how we do:**_**  
**_**  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.**_

"Why would I come with you teme" Naruto whispered loudly trying not to wake up the town with his anger. "You promised me, and you broke it" He whispered again. "No Naruto, I never did, I would never have left without you" Sasuke shouted back with tears in his eyes" "You mean more to me then revenge."

"Then if I asked to stay would you stay with me" Naruto asked with tears in his own eyes. "Why would you want to stay in this hell hole? Everyone hates you here; with me you won't have to wear your mask, and not have to hide our relationship."Sasuke shouted trying to convince Naruto to leave with him.

_**Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.  
**_

"I have people who like me now" Naruto started before he was interrupted with a fierce possessive kiss. "No, they like your mask, and the fact that you're getting more independent in their eyes."

_**Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind  
**_

"We can leave and be together forever, we don't need to hide our strength, I will never have to leave you" Sasuke pleaded on his knees, tears flowing freely now.

_**Lace up your shoes  
Ah Oh Ah Ohhh  
Here's how we do  
**__  
__**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**_

"Kit, please, I can't stay here anymore, let's leave together" Sasuke asked brokenly.

_**We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side  
**_

"Snakelet of course, I'll come with you, I don't need this stupid village all I need this stupid village all I need is you." Naruto said as he fell to his knees to embrace Sasuke._**  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...  
**_

Naruto and Sasuke sped to the village gates before they were noticed, but were caught by Sakura. "Why are you hanging around in a place like this in the middle of the night?" "You have to pass through here to leave the village Sasuke."

As she started to cry she asked "Why are you always silent like that, why won't you tell me one single thing?" Why should I have to tell you anything?" Naruto is the only one who can bother me over everything I do and you're not him" Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura was surprised she didn't notice Naruto was walking with him. They were even holding hands as they faced away from her. "Naruto why aren't you stopping him aren't you rivals how can you compete if he isn't even here" Sakura pitifully asked as she cried.

Sakura was shocked at the amount of emotion Sasuke was showing. She tried to get him to not leave the village, but Naruto began to talk.

"We walk different paths than you Sakura, you wouldn't understand why we have to do this." "He is my reason for living. If he wants to leave, then we leave together. He promised me." "I love you so very, very much, Sasuke! If only you would be with me I won't let you regret it, no matter what."

_**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart**_

"I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So… I'm begging you please stay here! I'll even help you with your revenge! I promise you, take me with you. Naruto would just slow you down." Sakura struggled to shout out through her tears._**  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me**_

"You really are annoying. I only need Naruto and his love, so don't even try to say you're better than him" Sasuke admitted. Sakura tried to alert the village as a last resort, but before she could Naruto was behind her.

"Sakura, I've always hated you" Naruto said before knocking her out. The last thing she saw was Sasuke accepting a kiss from Naruto with a true smile on his face.

**(AN) well that's chapter 1 I hope that you liked it. Chapter 2 will be about Naruto taking Sasuke away from the village instead of the other way around**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has taken me forever to remember where I was going with this chapter, but I decided to use another song. In this chapter I made Naruto the "evil "character and Sasuke the brainwashed one. I may or may not continue this story based on how I finish it.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**I don't own I'm lost without you**

Chapter 2

(Sasuke's thoughts)

_Tonight is the night Naruto-sama said he would take me away. I won't be stuck with my relatives. I refuse to call them family, and I won't be in Itachi's shadow anymore. _

_Naruto-sama loves me. He said he would kill the whole clan just so no one would try to get me back. Not that they would even try, but I wouldn't stop master he is all I need._

_I can't help but notice it's almost sunrise as I look out my window. Maybe master changed his mind and doesn't want me anymore. I am useless. _

(Normal view)

Sasuke turns on the radio to hear "I'm lost without you" by his master's favorite band, Blink 182.

_I swear that I can go on forever again_

_Please let me know that my one bad day will end_

_I will go down as your lover, your friend_

_Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin_

_Are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you_

_I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you_

_Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming_

_And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this_

_Are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of being alone_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight_

_Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

_I'm lost without you_

_I'm lost without you_

(Flash back)

Sasuke was sitting in the only place he had to himself. No one could judge him in his clearing. The small pond and wild flowers was his escape from his harsh life.

A quiet rustling noise on the other side of the clearing drew Sasuke out of his self-pity and made him raise his head. A blue eyed boy slipped from the trees and stared silently at Sasuke.

"Go away, this is my place" Sasuke growled at Naruto who was nervously shifting. "I'm sorry, I was just coming for some water, I'll go now" he whispered before turning around to limp back into the forest.

Sasuke then noticed the bleeding wounds on the small boy's entire body. "Wait, I'll help you clean and bandage your wounds" Sasuke said, silently hoping to finally make a friend.

"How old are you" Sasuke asked as he cleaned and bandaged the wounds with the gauze Naruto had with him. "Five" Naruto answered while occasionally wincing from the cuts on his back.

Sasuke then noticed how straight and deep the cuts were. "Who gave you these wounds" he asked as he mentally compared to the marks on the training posts Itachi left when practicing with a tantō.

"**Those damn ANBU, just you wait hellhäutigen, I'll slaughter them all" **Naruto said darkly as his eyes flashed between red and blue as his untreated wounds healed instantly.

(End Flash back)

(Sasuke's thoughts)

_I remember how Naruto-sama explained to me that he held Kyubbi-nii-sasma and was going to get revenge on the whole village for how they treated him. Nii-sama taught us everything we would ever need. Even different languages. Master loves calling me pet names in different languages like nii-sama does._

_He taught Master how to claim me as his submissive and he taught me how to please master. He is my alpha. Before we became genin I was already High Jōnin level, Master already had 1 tail worth of power. _

_During the Chūnin exams when the pedophile marked me because he failed at getting Itachi I was so upset. I was marked by someone who wasn't my alpha. Naruto- sama was angry, but he used some of nii-sama's power to get rid of it._

_(Flash back)(Sasuke's view)_

_I was kneeling before my alpha in shame after the battle between us and Gaara. The mark felt heavy on my neck as Naruto-sama glared at me on the roof of the hospital. "We're going to have a fight cuz that pink bitch is coming and then __**I'm going to destroy that mark" **__both master and nii-sama said._

_After the fake fight master reclaimed me and nii-sama gave us the rest of his power making me as powerful as the 8 tailed bijū and made master have 10 tails worth of power._

(End Flash back)

(Naruto's thoughts)

_I grinned as I walked through the Uchiha compound slaughtering anyone and everyone I see with my claws. They can try to stop me, but I'll just kill them all. It isn't my fault they get in the way. I gave to get to him_

_He is my fiera bellezza dalla pelle, my péché somber. Everyone but my mate and his immediate relatives are dead. I'm the only family he needs. I only need him._

(Normal view)

Naruto walks to the back courtyard following Sasuke's scent to see him being left unguarded by his parents while they protect Itachi. "You'll never get your filthy demon hands on Itachi" the old man said after realizing who Naruto was.

I was angry that they assumed I was after Itachi and completely ignored Sasuke. "Who would want that ugly, rotten, bitch" I reappeared behind Sasuke "when I have this black beauty as my mat" I said before sinking my fangs into Sasuke's neck.

I could hear the woman snort in disgust at the way Sasuke furred and rubbed against my shirtless form. "Look at that slut, now I know who set this up. That whore paid him with his body to kill off Itachi because he was jealous" the bitch said with malice.

I punched a hole through her stomach and strangled her with her own intestines with a smile on my face before she could call my mate any other names. Then I killed the old man by breaking every bone in his body before ripping off his head with the spine still attached.

(Sasuke's view)

Master was beautiful, he was covered in their blood, the ones who ignored me, and the ones who hated that he existed. "Master, let me deal with Itachi" I whispered in his ear before licking the blood from his neck.

" Hurry and release your restraints, were going to the demon world right after so we can release nii-sama" he said with an authoritative voice. I didn't want to disappoint my alpha so I walked to Itachi while unleashing my full power and activating my Mangekyō Sharingan.

(5 years later)(Normal view))

Tsunade awoke with drool and papers stuck to her face when a portal opened in her office in the Hokage tower. When two figures stepped out the hidden ANBU were surrounding them and Tsunade was standing ready for battle.

"Who are you and how did you get in here" Tsunade asked the cloaked and masked men. "I told you they would forget us master" the man now identified as Sasuke said as the cloak and mask disappeared to reveal his pointy ears, the silver band of bloody thorns and burned leaves as his crown, and 12 tails woven together draped on his shoulders and arms.

"That's why I wanted to burn down this damn place, but you still love it here' Naruto said. He had one tail thrown over his shoulder to cross in front of his chest and fox ears visible through the top of his crown. It was black with red flecks of blood from where he stabbed the previous king of the demon world through the heart.

"We're back" Naruto sang with a wide smile showing off his sharp teeth and his arm around Sasuke's waist.


End file.
